seven sins
by Sfoile
Summary: each of them had their own taint, their very own special soul stain. eleven supernovas centric.


again, another fanfic written from long ago. dredged up from the depths of some hell. I quite like this one, surprisingly enough.

and really, this isn't so much an eleven supernovas fanfic as a eight supernovas fic.

[/sheepish smile.]

* * *

><p><strong>1. Pride<strong>

He sits on his wooden chair, and he watches the ranks of black suited men take off their fedoras. He sits on his wooden chair, smoking on his Cuban cigar, and he watches the ranks of black suited men bow, their dark hair slicked down with sticky gel. Someone holds out wine for him; another stands grimly behind him, ready to cater to his every whim.

A man could feel like god in these moments.

**2. Wrath**

It is easy to spot him in a crowd.

Flaming red hair; face thick with make - up; his lips slashes of red in a white face. He spits his words; cuts people to the bone with them, and more often than not, deals out punches that _really _does break a couple of bones. Eustass Kidd strikes fear into the hearts of many, and quite honestly; he was quite ready to strike fear into more.

**3. Envy**

Drake - the former marine.

Shunned by his former brethren and by the common pirates; for who could trust a man who turned his back on the people who took him in, fed him, brought him up to become a proper man ? The crew Drake gathered was a ragtag bunch. Cold cruel slops of something once great. Men in their ragged finery; touching dirty nails to their rusted pistols; ready to snatch gold and pillage towns. Men without morals and honour. Sometimes, Drake looks at the faces; the tanned, healthy faces of the other crews.

And -

- he _wants._

**4. Greed**

He knows what they call him, oh, he _knows._ The Doctor of Death was the name the press had bestowed onto him; seizing onto his wily fingers and gaunt smile. Something about him makes people shiver and cross themselves; something about him makes mothers draw their children away; something about him makes fathers take their guns and stand on their doorstep. Law does not care. He has no need for such close minded fools. He only wants smart, ambitious, capable people to come fulfill his dreams for him.

Law would tear the world apart looking for them.

**5. Sloth**

When Basil was young, he had entrusted his life to lady fate after an encounter with a medium on the streets. " I see a great destiny for you, boy ! Follow the stars ! "

When Basil was a little older, he had came into full bloom.

When Basil was yet a little more older, he had gathered a crew and gone onto the new world. As fate had told him through his cards and tricky little portents he had to spend days and nights to decipher.

He had stopped fighting a long time ago.

**6. Gluttony**

The cooks on her ship are both competent and deadly; they can serve up mermaid flesh and caviar with one hand, and they can dice apart a man with the other. The cooks stuff her full of good flesh and greens; stuff her so full she can barely move. But she still eats, opens her mouth and devours everything and anything that comes her way. She hears comparisons between her and a certain king; and to those comparisons, Bonney laughs. " He only eats material objects ! " She had shouted once when she was tipsy drunk and seeing the world in bright, bright colours.

" I will take a bite out of the _world._ "

**7. Lust**

Ever since Apoo left his home high in the clouds, he realized that not many women liked his odd looks. He had thought that they would like him; like the breeze of fresh air. Liked how he could play so many instruments and serenade them on their balconies. But no handkerchief ever floated down to him. No woman opened her windows for him.

They will regret it when Apoo becomes King.

**8. Nothing**

" Urouge ? "

" Who's that ? "

" Some monk ... I think ... "

Nothing. The posters of him paled next to the outlandish, colourful posters that adorned the walls of the bounty office. The laughs, the sneers, the glares; people looked at him, shuddered, and turned away. To be a famous pirate nowadays, you had to have something called _charisma_. Urouge did not have it. No, he did not.

Maybe they will hear of him when he finds the treasure; the treasure of Gol D. Roger.

* * *

><p>end.<p>

please review, thanks!


End file.
